


Drama Bomb

by CatLady86



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Fluff, Kinkmeme, M/M, Original Character(s), Slow Burn, Teasing, Teen Crush, Trollbro!Prompto
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-02
Updated: 2017-05-21
Packaged: 2018-10-14 01:44:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 16,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10526283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CatLady86/pseuds/CatLady86
Summary: Noctis has a crush, one he desperately tries to keep secret. But unfortunately for him, his best friend Prompto knows and chooses the most inopportune times to tease him about it, right when his crush is in his vicinity.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello again. :D I finally got over my embarrassment and decided to put up my other two fills from the kink meme. This one is another fluffy gladnoct one that was originally a one-shot but I decided to make it multi-chaptered now. I'll probably post the other one "the trash fic" later on tonight. Thanks again!

There he is, pressed flush against a locker with a blaze of red adorning his cheeks as the object of his deepest affection stands mere feet away. Noctis breaths in deeply before he once again peers around the corner, eyes drifting towards the tall, dark, and handsome Senior standing in the middle of the hallway. Gladiolus Amicitia or just Gladio to those closest to him, an upperclassman that Noctis had only recently had the pleasure of encountering. Noct was running late for his first class and had missed a step as he rushed down the stairwell, proceeding to fall forward. He closed his eyes tightly, preparing himself for the harsh contact with the floor, but instead he landed into the warm and strong arms of the upperclassman who had quickly rushed over to save him from the nasty spill. The older teen smiled down at him and asked if he was all right. Noctis sputtered a response bashfully, receiving a friendly chuckle from the other boy before he helped the flustered underclassman to his destination and even managed to talk the teacher into not marking Noctis as late. From that day forward he developed an aching crush on the Senior but is too shy to act upon it. So he just wallows around aimlessly sneaking secret peeks at the handsome teen whenever he can. _CLICK_. Well, almost secret.

“Hello there lover boy.” a jovial voice teases. “Are we stalking again?”

Noctis groans lowly and turns to his blonde friend as another picture is quickly snapped. “I’m not stalking Prompto, I’m just looking.”

“Yeah, for the past two minutes like a creeper.” the teen snickers as he flips through his most recent photos. “Ohh, this one’s good. You look like you belong on the cover of a cheesy teen romance novel.”

Noctis scowls but looks at the image anyway and furrows his brows; he does. He looks unaware that his photo was taken as he peers around the corner, hand pressed delicately over his heart with a wistful and longing expression as the object of his affection stands slightly out of focus in the background. 

“Delete this.” 

“What!? No way dude, that shot was the perfect example of 'depth of field'. I’m so developing it for my Photography class, I betcha I’ll get an A+.”

“Don’t you dare!” Noctis snaps as he grabs for the camera but Prompto jumps away from him with a laugh. “Give it!”

The two teens struggle with one another over possession of the camera until Noctis wrests it from his friend’s grip. He goes to flee with the captured device but smashes face first into a broad chest, sending him stumbling back until strong arms wrap around his waist keeping him upright. 

“Whoa there kid.”

Noctis’ cheeks flush a dark red as he gasps deeply once he recognizes the voice. He slowly peers up to look directly into the grinning face of Gladio. His mouth drops open slowly but only a soft squeak comes out before he tightly clenches his jaw shut. 

“Yoink!” Prompto giggles out as he snatches back his camera from his friend who is too stunned to care. 

Gladio chuckles and unwraps his arms from around the smaller teen’s waist before taking a step back and sticking his hands into his wrestling jacket. He smiles widely at the other teen who just continues to stare in a state of shock up at him.

“Well, we meet again and I even had to catch you too.” Gladio snorts out in amusement.

“Uh huh.” Noctis manages to eek out as his heart rate drastically increases and he begins to tremble. 

Gladio lets out a friendly chuckle before turning to the fidgety blonde camera wielder with confusion. “Can I uh, help you something?”

“Actually, you can. You see, I’m with the Yearbook committee and it would be so awesome to get a photo of our school’s star Senior with the up and coming Freshman prodigy, my man Noct here.” Prompto chortles as he bobs his head back and forth as if to some unheard beat. 

Noctis turns quickly to his friend and gives him the most fearsome death glare imaginable before turning sheet white when a broad arm lays across his shoulder. He begins to peer up and the large form looming over him to see Gladio smiling at the blonde.

“That’s a great idea! Go ahead man, snap away.” the tall brunette says ecstatically. 

Noctis tenses up as Prompto shoots him a cheeky look and readies his camera. The older teen presses in closer to his back and wraps his arm around him more tightly, making Noct feel light headed.

“Okay, both of you get ready and say CHOCOBO!” Prompto giggles and snaps the picture. A devious grin slithers across his lips as he eyes his bro and the other boy. “Now, how about something more playful and silly?”

“Sure.” Gladio says totally into it.

But the smaller man begins to quiver as his friend looks to him with demented glee. He mouths _STOP_ to him but it doesn’t seem to deter the blonde who prepares his camera again.

“Now, pretend you’re giving my buddy a big ol’ smooch on the cheek.”

Nocts’ face flushes and his heart rapidly thumps against his rib cage as he feels the larger boy shift around. He hopes and prays Gladio declines, even though he secretly wants to be kissed by the handsome older teen, but not here and defiantly not like this. But it would seem as if he had pissed off one the gods, for a pair of soft lips press against his cheek. He stops breathing instantly and freezes as he hears his friend cackle along with multiple clicks of a camera but then everything becomes silent. The world around him appears to spin as his gaze shifts up towards the ceiling and he feels like he’s freefalling through the air. The last thing he sees before everything goes dark are the panicked faces of his friend, his crush, and a couple of concerned bystanders. Noctis eventually regains consciousness inside the nurse’s office with a bespectacled brunette teen sitting patiently by his side as he reads a large textbook. Noctis blinks through hazy eyes before groaning and carefully sitting up.

“Hey Iggy, what’s going on?”

“Really Noct, _what’s going on?_ That’s all you have to say after you wake from passing out in the hall?” the brunette snaps, shutting his book tightly. “You’re lucky Gladiolus caught you or you would have cracked your head open on the linoleum.”

Noct bristles and turns bright red; he had passed out when Gladio kissed him. He covers his face with his hands as he feels his cheeks turn shades darker at the memory. Gods, he probably thinks Noctis is a weirdo now. 

“He said you and he were having your photos taken by Prompto and all of a sudden you collapsed.” Ignis question before becoming more concerned and feeling his friend’s forehead. “You’re not warm, but are awfully red and clammy. Did you eat this morning? Are you hydrating properly?”

“Yes Ignis.” he groans out at the brunettes fussing and quickly thinks of an excuse. “I woke up with a bad migraine this morning and have been feeling dizzy all day. I think the flash from Prompto’s camera made it worse and caused me to pass out.” 

Ignis clicks his tongue and frowns deeply. “Are you stressed about something? Do you need me to help you study for a test or tutor you with homework?”

“No, I’m fine.” Noctis says, feeling slightly guilty for lying to his friend. But he can’t tell him the truth, it’s bad enough Prompto knows of his secret crush and lambasts him about it every day. 

“Well it must be something. Maybe you are intaking too much sodium and aspartame since you seem to engorge yourself on processed foods all the time. Maybe I’ll stop on by tonight and prepare you healthier meals for the week.”

Don’t.” Noctis groans and smacks his forehead into his palm. “Really, I’m fine. It was just one little migraine, I don’t need you to come over and nanny me.”

A small look of disappointment appears on the other teens face. “May I at least come over to cook for you tonight? I wanted to try to make you this new recipe Prompto says you fancy.”

“What new recipe?” he asks, baffled.

“Beefcake. He says it’s your most favorite thing in the world now. I’ve never heard of it but I would love to make it for you, you just need to tell me what the ingredients are for it so I can stop by the Grocer after school.” Ignis says, completely unaware as to what Prompto actually meant.

Noctis’ mouth flops open and closed as his eye begins to twitch. Oh, he is so going to murder him for this.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So not too happy with how this turned out, but I'm gonna keep trying. :D Thanks for the comments and reads.

Prompto sits idly at the picnic tables strewn outside the school before the day starts, flipping through his camera as he listens to a song from his music player. A shadow encompasses his form, but he remains totally oblivious and continues to jam out. He shrinks and flinches when he feels a harsh blow to his shoulder, diving away from his seat as he protectively clutches his camera.

“Dude-” he whines out at the scowling black haired teen. “that was cruel.”

“No, what was cruel was the shit you pulled yesterday.” Noctis snaps at the blonde and huffs before sitting down on the unoccupied seat. “And really Prompto, _Beefcake?_ ”

The pout the blonde was sporting previously is now replaced with a toothy smirk. “So, how did that turn out? He actually make you something?”

“I lied and told him it was meatloaf in a cake pan with gravy and potatoes.” Noctis recalls the odd look he received from his friend after that explanation, but bless his naïve little heart, Ignis went ahead and made the food without question. “It was really delicious.”

“See, you got great food out of it. No harm done.” Prompto chuckles and then all of a sudden begins grinning with a low, guttural chuckle rumbling from his belly.

Noctis heart begins to race, knowing full well what that reaction from his friend entails. Sure enough, when he turns to look back his crush is jogging towards him with a concerned look on his face.

“Hey there, you feeling better today?” Gladio asks, concern dripping from his voice as he crouches down in front of the blushing teen who looks down at his feet. 

“Y, yeah, I’m fine.” Noctis stammers out before clearing his throat and playing with his fingers. “Thank you though, f, for catching me again.”

Gladio laughs out and pats the younger teen on the shoulder, making him squeak undignifiedly. “No probs man, and glad you feel better.”

Noctis smiles timidly and nods his head, a bit of his shyness washing away. _CLICK_. The two teens turn and look to the fledgling photographer who smiles and bites his lower lip with a waggling eyebrow.

“You know, you two would make perfect models for my final photoshoot project at the end of this quarter. Maybe you should volunteer for me? Help a bro out?” Prompto suggests, looking back and forth between the two teens. “Noct? Mr. Star Senior?”

Noctis’ eyes slit in contempt, knowing full well what this could possibly lead to. And sure enough, it does when the older teen’s face lights up.

“Yeah, definitely, anything to help out a fellow classman.” Gladio beams and turns to Noctis who quickly changes from his death glare to a more relaxed look. “Maybe we can hang out sometime, to practice the shots before the final?”

Noctis gives a slight smile and nods his head, but then his heart starts to race when he notices the light blush on the older teens cheeks as he begins to stand. He grins broadly and fluffs Nocts hair as the bell for the first-period rings.

“Well you take care of yourself, I might not always be around to catch you when you fall.” he chuckles and then gives a wave to the two teens. “See ya both later.”

Noctis gives a wave back and smiles as the older teen leaves. He sighs deeply as Prompto walks over and wraps his arm around his head, a cheeky grin tugging at his lips. Swiftly, Noctis socks the blonde in the gut and gets up to head to his first class, leaving his friend limping along and holding his aching belly. The day drags along with Noct catching quick glances of his crush sporadically and managing to continue giving Prompto the cold shoulder. But now the lunch period starts and he takes a seat outside at one of the few empty tables left where he meets up with Ignis and finally acknowledges Prompto’s existence when the other teen joins them. The three friends chat while splitting their lunches amongst one another like they have since they became acquainted in elementary school, but the calm is thrown out the window when a certain someone makes an unexpected entrance and plops down next to Ignis. Gladio looks to the Junior with a pleading look and flops his arm over the other teen’s shoulder, which Noctis is so not jealous of. 

“Yo Iggy, got a favor to ask ya.”

Ignis grunts and removes the large appendage from his shoulder and adjusts his sweater before giving a disgruntled look to the older boy. “Maybe if you learn to use language properly.”

“Geez, fine. Would you be willing to help the Athletic department with the fundraiser for Homecoming? Maybe donate some baked goods to sell?”

Ignis smiles pleasantly and nods. “Yes, I will absolutely help out. I am after all a member of the Student Council and it is my duty to help my fellow classmates.”

“Awesome!” Gladio cheers and gives a smack to the other teens back. “Knew I could count on ya Iggs, you’re a great guy.”

Noctis begins to feel the heat rise in his face as he watches the two older teens interact with one another, repeatedly telling himself it’s not jealousy he feels. But then the taller brunette teen giggles and playfully pokes the smaller one in his cheek and Noctis crushes his juice pouch in his tight grip. 

“Wow Noct, never thought I’d see the human embodiment of the green-eyed monster.” Prompto sniggers at his embarrassed friend who now stares dejectedly at his squished drink. 

Noctis grumbles to himself and looks up at the other two teens on the other side of the table, still chatting and oblivious. He scowls annoyedly before a pout takes over his features: he is jealous. As if the feeling of being watched has finally caught his attention, Gladio glances over to the freshman and gives him a warm smile. Noctis’ cheeks faintly redden and he gives a bashful smile back as his heart begins to drum against his rib cage. _CLICK_. And there’s Prompto with his damn camera right on cue.

“Man, it’s like you two were made to be photographed together.” Prompto chortles as he leans back to get a better shot of them both. “Such beautiful contrast! My bro’s soft white skin and delicate features to the big guy’s tanned and muscular physique.”

It’s at this time that both Noctis and Gladio turn dark shades of red, looking at each other before quickly looking away and fumbling to speak. Ignis raises an eyebrow in question but then smirks lightly and gives a soft nudge to the large teen next to him. 

“My word Gladiolus, you look absolutely flustered. Are we feeling a bit besotted?”

Noct looks to his friend in confusion, he doesn’t know what that word meant but by the face the oldest teen makes, it’s not something good. Gladio looks mortified at the smaller brunette’s teasing, a dark redness splashed across his face. Ignis, in a very rare occurrence, covers his mouth with his hand and titters as the larger teen folds his arms and grunts in annoyance.

“Shut it, Iggy.” 

Ignis once again lets out a gleeful little chuckle as Noctis continues to stare confusedly at them while Prompto scrolls through his phone eagerly before stopping and scanning his eyes across the screen, mouthing out the words he’s reading and then squealing loudly. He leans across the table and grabs Ignis hands in his and looks starry eyed at the older boy.

“Oh Ignis, my friend, it would seem we have a similar situation on our hands.” The blonde stands upon the table, his hand presented out to Ignis. “Come my genius friend, let us go and conspire about this desire of the heart.”

Ignis looks up confoundedly at the blonde before looking down at the teen's feet directly by his lunch. He groans and points to the ground aggressively without having to tell him to get down. Prompto hops off the table and grabs hold of Ignis and drags him away while giving a quick wave to the two remaining teens. Noctis remains flabbergasted as Gladio rubs the back of his neck. The older teen clears his throat and turns to Noct, giving him a tentative smile.

“So uh, that just happened.” Gladio chuckles out with a slight hint of embarrassment but smiles broadly when Noctis looks to him and gives a meek smile with a nod. “Hey, Noct? I heard you’re in Soccer, that’s pretty awesome.”

“Yeah, I started back when I was in elementary school, I’m the team striker.” Noctis tells him with a fond smile. “So umm, how’s your wrestling? I heard you’re the captain.”

Gladio smiles proudly as his chest puffs out. “Yup held that title for years. Have a perfect win record too.”

“Wow, you must be really strong.” Noctis says and rests his chin on his hands, slightly awestruck as the other boy presents his biceps.

“Oh yeah, got these from extensive training and dieting, plus a smidge from good DNA. Wanna feel?”

Noct blushes and contracts into himself as a large muscled arm is presented to him. He wants to run his hand over the bulging bicep, but fears that as soon as he does, Prompto will pop out and the teasing will be turned up to eleven. But he sucks in a deep breath and reaches out to cup the muscle in his hand, giving a light squeeze and feeling how rock solid it is.

“Very nice.” Noctis lets go of the other man’s arm and seats back not noticing the slight redness that fades away from the older teen’s cheeks.

“Thanks. So Noct, are you planning on going to Homecoming?”

“It actually never crossed my mind.” It was true, he was never one for get togethers. He’d rather hang out with a few close friends either at his house or theirs, crowds made him uncomfortable.

Gladio frowns a bit disappointedly. “Hey come on, you should go. It’ll be fun and you can meet some of the other athletes, we have a little group of the captains and star players that get together and hang out. We even go to a local diner after the dance that gives us free food.”

“I umm-” Noctis begins and looks to the other teen. A slight pout forms on the larger boy’s face, looking a bit dejected. Noctis’ heart throbs, he does kind of want to go now but his shyness and the fear of acting awkward eats at him. “I’ll think about it.”

“Okay.” Gladio says and smiles, although there is a hint of disappointment. He stands from his seat and snatches up the abandoned food Ignis had left taking a bite. “Well Noct, I’ll see ya later and tell Ignis his cooking is great as always.”

Noctis chuckles and gives a wave goodbye before letting out a deep sigh and groan at the mess of a day it has been. The other two teens finally return, looking quite devious as the giggle and whisper back and forth. 

“So what evil conniving shit are you two up to?”

“Oh, nothing.” Prompto sing songs, his grin widening.

“Yes, absolutely nothing.” Ignis adds in but then scowls as he eyes his lunch or lack of. “Where did my sandwich go?”

“Gladio, he said your food was great as always and ran off with it.” 

Ignis huffs and stalks off, ready to hunt the Senior down for the theft. Prompto sidles up to the black-haired teen, a knowing look on his face as he wraps an arm around his friend’s shoulder and nudges him while giggling. Noct grumbles to himself, gods only know what the two were conspiring.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize for not uploading sooner, been working on an essay for English and had to start creating a website for my Web Fundamentals class. :C Ugh, feels like I'm back in Highschool again. But enough of my old lady complaints, thanks for the comments and the reads. :D

It has only been a few days since his two friends began their secret conspiring and frankly, he’s sick of it. Whenever he comes close to the two of them they look at him with devilish intent as they chuckle and whisper to one another. Noctis usually flees not long after that, but now he’s starting to notice a lack of Gladio hanging in the hallways between classes. He did eventually cross paths with the older teen and the two exchanged a quick wave before the brunette became frenzied and took off. Noct turned in the direction Gladio had looked to find Ignis standing there, a devious smirk etched on his face that makes Noctis become uncomfortable as well.

“WHAT!?” Noctis shrieks in frustration.

The smirk remains on Ignis’ face as he pushes his glasses up on the bridge of his nose. “Oh, nothing.” 

It’s at this time Prompto skulks into the picture, slinging his arm around Ignis’ shoulder and wriggling his eyebrows. Noctis bristles at the two, wondering if this is retribution for all his prior _‘stalking’_ of Gladio. But apparently, he’s not the only one receiving this treatment, which he finds out when he’s unceremoniously yanked into an empty classroom with a hand cupped over his mouth to keep him quiet as he was making his way to the computer lab. He looks up in horror at the scowling face of Gladio, who is peeking out the door’s window to see if they were followed. Once he feels they are safe he lets out a deep sigh and releases the younger man who flinches away with a deep crimson blush across his cheeks.

“Sorry kid, just had to make sure we were alone.” Gladio notices the freaked look on the younger teen’s face and immediately becomes flustered. “Not like that, I just want to talk to you without those creeps leering at us.”

“I assume you mean Iggy and Prompto? So they been giving you funny looks too?” Noctis asks, calming down slightly.

“Shit, it’s not just that, it’s like every corner I turn they’re right there. At first, I thought it was just because I snagged Ignis’ lunch, but now I don’t know. Then I saw them doing the same to you and thought maybe you had an idea what was going on.” 

Noct knew why they were harassing him and now a pang of guilt creeps into his stomach that they were torturing the older boy because of him. But he couldn’t tell him that, he’s sure Gladio would end up hating him, and that’s worse than just secretly pinning away the rest of the year.

“I really don’t know either.” He hates that he has to keep making up lies, but he wants to try to make the next four years as painless to deal with as possible. 

Gladio groans softly and looks back at the doorway. He bites his lower lip as an awkward silence envelops the empty room, sans the ticking of the large clock on the wall. 

“So, have you uh given any more thought to Homecoming?”

Noctis looks down and slightly grimaces, he has, but he’s still unsure if he wants to chance going and possibly making a fool of himself. He’s gotten mildly over the stammering when talking to Gladio, but he doesn’t think he’ll handle it well if the older boy would touch him; since he knows the other teen likes to give pats on the backs and bro hugs. But Homecoming is a month away, maybe hanging out more with the other teen will help him relax, get more used to his presence where he doesn’t act like a blushing pile of goo all the time.

“Yeah, I’m gonna go.”

The face the brunette makes is comical, almost cute in a way. His eyes widen with excitement and he grins broadly as he lets out a loud cheer, grabbing the younger boy by his shoulders. Noct tenses up as he’s pulled into a strong hug as Gladio chuckles and lifts him into the air, giving him a twirl.

“That’s great, we’re going to have so much fun!” Gladio laughs and sets the flustered teen down. He fluffs the others black hair and smiles before looking at the others mortified look with a frown. “You made that face when I touched your shoulder the other day. Do you not like being touched?” the older boy furrows his brows and pouts slightly. “Or is it me?” 

A deep pain throbs in Noctis chest as his cheeks flare up. It wasn’t from aversion, it’s from liking him that Noct clams up. “I, uh I’m just not used to contact and I’m kinda shy around people I don’t really know.”

“Oh.” Gladio says and gets a look of relief. “Well then we’ll just have to hang out more. I’ll get you outta your shell in no time! I did with Iggy. He always had his nose stuck in some research book or doing extra work, but I talked him into coming to a teen dance at the local club, we tore that place up.”

Noct feels the jealousy return as he scrunches up his nose. “How long have you two known each other?”

“Me and Ignis? Since Middle School. I was in the Library working on a book report and he came over, thinking I was the person he was assigned to tutor and started being Mr. Bossy-Pants. Told me I shouldn’t be trying to read something out of my level and grabbed a book meant for fifth graders.”

Noctis begins to chuckle at this, knowing full well how pushy Ignis can be. “Really? What did you do?”

“Well, I proved him ass wrong after I explained the entire plot of the book plus information on the sequel and the author.” Gladio smiles brightly. “The look on his face was priceless. He did apologize then and after that we became friends. So how about you, when did you meet Specs and Blondie?”

Noct tells him how he became friends with the two, Ignis’ Uncle works as a chemist at Noctis’ Father’s company and they met a family picnic when Noct scrapped his knee and Ignis decided to fawn over the teary-eyed child. He met Prompto after a family friend adopted him, who is also apparently Gladio’s wrestling coach. The two teens continue sharing tidbits about themselves laughing and making jokes. Noctis smiles fondly at the older boy, getting a smile in return along with a soft blush. Unfortunately, their time together ends when the bell rings signaling the current period is over. Even though he wasted his lab time, getting to spend time bonding with his crush is way more worth it. 

“So Noct, you doing anything tonight?”

Noct looks flabbergasted at the older teen, his mouth opens slightly but quickly closes as he swallows down a lump. “No, got nothing going on.”

“Okay, would you want to hang out then tonight?” Gladio asks then notices the Anak caught in a headlight look the other teen is sporting and begins to get flustered. “You see uh, my dad’s working late and my sister has cheerleading practice and I have to stay with her. So, I was going to see if maybe you would want to umm keep me company? So I’m not stuck alone with a bunch of Moms.”

A blush creeps onto Noctis cheeks as a knot forms in his stomach and his heart begins to race. His lips twitch slightly, he moistens them slightly and begins to fidget. “I uh-” he clears his throat and to looks to Gladio who looks as if he’s holding his breath, waiting for Noct’s answer. “I’d just have to let my dad know, but yeah, that sounds fine.”

“Really?” Gladio asks excitedly but then mellows himself and just smiles. “Great, let’s meet up at the front lobby after last period then.”

“All right.” Noct says and gives a shy smile. 

Gladio raises his hand to give the other boy a slap on the back but stops and frowns. Noctis chuckles and nudges him in the arm with a soft blush on his cheeks. The two teens leave the room and immediately stop in their tracks when a wolf-whistle pierces the air. They spin around to find Prompto, grinning broadly with his tongue partially exposed between his teeth, and his eyebrows jutted up in question. 

“Well well well, what do we have here? Ya’ll getting cozy in the Health Room?” 

“It would appear so.” a voice titters out from behind.

They don’t have to turn to realize Ignis is there, probably wearing an equally ridiculous expression. Notis turns bright red while Gladio groans loudly, getting fed up with their crap.

“Look, this is becoming really obnoxious now, so knock it off.” 

The two other teens exchange looks and shrug. 

“Yeah, I think it’s time to stop the following. It’s becoming kinda boring.”

“Truly.” Ignis agrees. “This constant following is also cutting into my study time.

Prompto and Ignis wave and head off to their classes leaving the other boys standing in the hallway, confused. They both sigh in exasperation and say their goodbyes and head off to their classes as well.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some fluffy bonding going on here, plus bratty Iris pays a visit. Thanks for the comments and views. :D

The school day comes to an end and Noct heads to the front to meet up with Gladio, finding the older boy already there.

“Hey, I was thinking to kill some time we could head over to the grocery store and grabs some snacks and drinks.” Gladio suggests as he leads Noct to the Senior parking lot.

“Yeah, that sounds great.” Noct says a coy smile dancing on his lips.

Gladio chuckles lightly and opens the passenger side of his truck for Noct to get in before he goes to the driver seat. “Just have to remember to get some ice pops to eat while we’re there, gonna annoy my little sister.”

“That’s not very nice.” Noctis snickers, getting a cheeky smile from the older teen. 

“You haven’t met my sister, she’s a pain in the ass.” Gladio grumbles out as he leaves the schools parking lot. 

The two boys venture to the grocery store talking about their classes, telling funny pranks they pulled on their coaches and other teammates; then Gladio explains how to shift gears with his truck and allows Noct to give it a shot. They arrive at the grocery store and rush in like a couple of giggling children, grabbing a plastic carrying basket, and immediately head to the snack aisle. The two paw through the assortment of treats grabbing small packs of cookies and chips and dumping them into the basket. A popular song comes over the loud speaker and Noctis begins to giggle when he notices Gladio dancing slightly to it. The older boy raises an eyebrow suggestively and presents his hand to the other teen, earning a blush and shocked look from him. 

“So, how about we take a big step in ‘Operation get Noct outta his shell’.”  
Noctis begins to tremble slightly, looking around to see if anyone else is in the aisle before gaining some courage and taking Gladio’s hand. The brunette twirls him around with a boisterous laugh and the two start dancing around together. Normally, Noct would be quivering ball of nerves in the midst of a panic attack, but now he’s having the most fun he has had in a long while and with his crush to boot. The song comes to an end and for dramatic flair, Gladio gives the smaller teen one last twirl before dipping him down with the both of them chuckling.

“Hey, not bad.” Gladio beams widely at the other boy. “Maybe I should invite you to the upcoming dances, we can make everyone jealous with our slick dance moves.”

Noct’s heart begins to race and a deep blush forms on his cheeks. And just when he thought he was holding in his bashfulness, the older teen forces it back out with statements like that. Gladio stands Noctis upright and smiles warmly at him getting a forced one from the other boy. 

“Yo, Amicitia, how’s it going?” a deep male voice calls out startling the two teens.

A tall and semi-muscular man walks down the aisle, giving a sheepish grin in the direction of the brunette teen before his eyes dart to Noctis, giving him a quick look over. 

“I’m doing great, just here to get some snacks before I babysit my sister.” Gladio says to the other male. “So how’s college life? Anything you wanna warn me about before I graduate.”

“Nah, it’s cool. Expensive, but cool.” the man says and looks back to Noctis questioningly making the teen slightly uncomfortable where he sidles behind Gladio slightly. “Eh, this your girlfriend? Kinda young looking, she a Freshman?” 

Gladio turns slightly pink on the cheeks and begins to stammer. “Yes, I mean no this is uh Noct. He’s a friend from school, we’re hanging out tonight.”

The man wrinkles his brow and gives Noct another once over before smiling audaciously and giving a playful punch to Gladio’s shoulder. “I had my suspicions, but good for you bro. I’m happy for ya.”

“Uh, thanks.” Gladio says while rubbing his shoulder, a deeper blush creeping onto his cheeks. 

“Whelp, I must be getting back to work.” the man says hoisting a price gun into the air. “Hey we’re having a deal on sports drinks, buy one get one. Later.”

The man walks away and Gladio sighs deeply. He turns to Noct and offers an apology to the confused and blushing teen. He was a former member of Gladio’s wrestling team and the guy apparently has no filter when it comes to things he says, but Noct just chuckles softly and says it’s fine. Except for his heart throbbing like crazy now. The twosome finish collecting their snacks and head out back to Gladio’s truck after paying, making their way to the Elementary School to wait for Gladio’s sister. A handful of children leave from the pickup entrance to be greeted by family as a small brunette looks around wistfully before looking at the blue pickup Noct and Gladio are sitting in. Her little red cheeks puff out in petulance and she stamps her feet while folding her arms.

“And it starts.” Gladio groans out as he exits the truck. “Iris, come one, you have practice soon. So quit pouting and get in the truck.”

“Gladdy, you big jerk! You said I can’t date anyone, but here you are with someone!” the little girl snaps and begins stamping her feet causing her brother to bristle. “Not fair not fair not fair!”

Gladio snatches his little sister up and unceremoniously tosses her over his shoulder like a sack of potatoes and carries the young girl to his truck while grumbling something at her that Noct can’t quite make out. She begins to kick and punch his back, yelling that she’ll tell their Papa, but her brother just dumps her into the middle seat and buckles her belt. The little girl folds her arms annoyedly before turning to Noctis and going wide-eyed. He looks down questioningly at her and notices a blush creep across her cheeks. 

“Uh, hi. I’m Noctis, your brother’s friend from school.” Noctis says pleasantly with a smile that makes the girl become even more wide eyed. “I’ll be joining you both today.” 

A smile dances across Iris’ lips as she turns away with her hands on her cheeks and giggles. Noct cringes as he watches her wiggle around smitten, wondering if this is how he acted before when eyeing Gladio. 

“Iris.” Gladio grumbles out and flicks his sister on the head, getting a Moogle backpack to the face in retaliation. 

The three head back to the High School where they make their way over to the football field where a menagerie of parents and their kids mingle together waiting for the practice to start. Iris purposefully bumps into her brother as she runs over to a small grouping of girls her age and they begin to giggle while looking directly towards Noctis. 

“And you see why I want to annoy her.” Gladio sniggers as he leads Noctis over to the bleachers to sit. 

The two teens take the time to work on their homework, with the elder helping the younger whenever he gets stuck on a problem he had done when he had that class. They decide to take a quick snack break and Gladio makes sure his sister is facing them when he takes an ice pop shaped like a Chocobo from inside his cooler. He waggles it at her before taking a big bite from it, drawing the ire from the girl as she shakes her little fist at him in anger. Noctis lets out a sigh, but he also smiles at the two siblings’ antics. But then the half bitten Chocobo ice pop is offered to him causing him to become flushed and stammer. 

“Here, try this. I think you’ll like the flavor.” 

Noct eyes the treat with apprehension then looks to the big and cheerful grin the older boy is giving him. He decides to give in again and leans in to take a small bite from the portion Gladio didn’t bite from. 

“Mmm, that is good.” Noctis says as he savors the treat. 

He looks to the other teen and notices the bashful smile and blush on his cheeks making Noct’s heart flutters. He takes another bold step and offers his chocolate ice cream cone to the older teen who gleefully takes a taste. The two boys’ giggle like a couple of children and take bites from their own ice cream. Gladio reaches a hand up slowly and wipes some chocolate from Noct’s cheek and smiles widely at the other’s flustered face before he too smiles broadly. A thought dawns on Noctis, one that makes his stomach tighten and heart thump faster. He has noticed the tentative blushes the older teen sports at times whenever Noctis is around or when they talk, just like he does. A sense of hope fills Noctis up at the speculation. Maybe, Gladio likes him too. But should he try his luck and ask the other boy or wait and see if he makes a move. This thinking starts to make Noct’s head hurt and he winces and presses his hand to his forehead. 

“Hey Noct, you okay? Do you have a brain freeze?” Gladio asks with a sense of concern. “Or are you starting to not feel good again? I can carry you to my truck if you want to lie down?”

Noct blushes deeper and shakes his head. “No, it’s not that. I’m just kind of overthinking things.”

Gladio’s brow crinkles together with more concern. “Is everything all right?”

“Yeah, I’m fine, don’t worry.” Noct says and gives a sincere smile. “But thank you for your concern, you’re a real nice guy Gladio.”

The older teen grins ear to ear and rubs the back of his head bashfully. Suddenly, a foot connects with Gladio’s kneecap causing him to yelp with a flinch as his little sister flops down in between him and Noctis. Iris sticks her tongue out in a bratty manner as she uncaps a water bottle and takes a drink from it only to return to her scowling as she slides closer to the black-haired teen. 

“So Noctis, or can I call you Noct? So, tell me, how old are you? What grade are you in? Do you like Moogles?” the little girl blithers on before she gasps and looks at him in wonder. “Are you dating anyone?”

“Iris, enough.” Gladio growls at his little sister as he hoists her up under her armpits and carries her back down the bleachers to go sit with her fellow cheerleaders. He lets out a deep sigh as he returns and gives Noct a sorry look. “She gets crushes easily. Every time I have one of my friends over she gets the giggle fits and hangs all over them. You should have seen her the first time she met Iggy.”

“I can only imagine his reaction.” Noctis chuckles and tenderly smiles. “Although it can be kinda nice to know that someone likes you, especially if they reciprocate.”

“Oh? Is there someone you like?” Gladio asks sheepishly. 

Noct’s cheeks flare a deep crimson color and he begins to tremble. “I uh, umm.”

Gladio gives a deep chuckle and pats Noct on the shoulder. “Hey, just teasing ya kid. No need to get flustered. But I don’t think you’ll have much to worry about, you’re a great guy and handsome to boot. You’ll have suitors lining up wanting to have you as their boyfriend real soon.” he says giving the other a wink. 

Noctis breath hitches and his heart thumps in his chest. He thinks I’m handsome? He smiles shyly and fidgets with a button on his shirt. He doesn’t want a bunch of people after him, he just wants one. Noct looks up at the other teen and gives him a sweet smile. The brunette blushes softly before giving a similar smile back. Gladio then clears his throat and grabs up his homework to begin working on it again. Noctis follows suit and begins to play a back and forth of coy smiles and timid gazes with the other teen until the practice is complete and they leave. The siblings bicker back and forth in the car, only stopping when Gladio asks Noctis if he’s going the right way to his home before the two start up again and Noctis chuckles to himself. They arrive at his home and he gives the older teen a grateful thanks for inviting him out and hopes that they’ll go out together soon. They wave goodnight and Noct rushes into his house and up to his room where he flops down onto his bed, a deep and content sigh escaping his lips. 

“My word, where have you been?”

Noctis gasps and reels back from off his bed to see the smirking face of Ignis, perched at the younger boy’s desk. Ignis chuckles softly at his friend as the other huffs and turns red.

“What do you want Ignis?” Noct snaps as he folds his arms, glaring at the brunette. 

Ignis smile widens as he reaches into his pocket and pulls out a band of measuring tape. “I have been asked to help Prompto with the costumes for his final, and in order to correctly make the garment, I need to get your measurements.”

An incredulous look stretches across Noctis’ face. “And what would the outfit be?”

“He hasn’t decided yet, but you’ll also be helping me since I need to make clothes for my sowing class. So please be a dear and allow me to measure you.”

Noct lets out an annoyed grumble but outstretches his arms to allow the older teen to take his measurements. He has a feeling this is not going to turn out well for him, at all.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The final part of the plan Prompto and Ignis concocted has arrived! XD Thanks for all the lovely comments and views.

He knew it would be bad the moment Prompto suggested him and Gladio pose together for his project and again when Ignis asked to measure him, but he had no idea it was going to be this bad. Noctis glares at the grinning blonde who looks back and forth between him and the garment clutched tightly in his hands.

“Come on Noct, you promised you’d help out with my photo shoot.” 

“Yeah, but I’m _NOT_ wearing that!” Noctis hisses, looking hatefully at the black mass. 

Prompto pouts. “But it’s so beautiful, and Ignis worked really hard to make it.” 

The dress was unbelievably stunning; it had an old gothic feel to it, was made with black silk, had a lace hemline, and a built-in corset. Whoever wore it would look amazing in it, but that person was not going to be Noctis, no way in hell.

“No.”

“Oh come on man, just live a little. Besides, this will give you some more bonding time with the man of your dreams. Just think, you in this lovely gown and he dressed as a dapper gentleman; standing in a park by the riverside gazing into each other’s eyes longingly. He’ll reach out his strong hand to cup your chin and tip your face up for a sweet kiss.” Prompto lets out a swooning sigh before grinning at his scowling friend. “I just can’t wait for him and Ignis to arrive.”

Noctis turns sheet white and gasps. “WHAT!?”

“Yup, we’re doing a dress rehearsal today. I want to make sure everything is perfect before the final, gonna get that hundred.” Prompto grabs hold of the other teen and begins to yank off his shirt. “So strip and put on the dress.”

“NO!”

The two struggle with each another, with Prompto managing to yank Noct’s shirt off and pulling his jeans partially down. A tall, stoic-faced man enters the room and stares down at the boys, his face remaining unchanged.

“Uncle Cor, help me! He’s trying to make me wear a dress!” Noctis pleads out as the black fabric engulfs him.

The man remains stoned face as he watches his adopted son and his friend tussle on the floor. He takes a quick sip from his coffee cup and motions with his hand to something. He walks away just as Ignis enters into the room, huffing at the two boys.

“Really now, you’re going to ruin it if you keep forcing it on.” he snaps and walks over to grab Noctis’ wrists as Prompto finally manages to get the dress onto him. 

“Traitor.” Noctis hisses at the older teen but receives a smirk from him. “What did I ever do to you to warrant this?”

“Beefcake.”

Nocits stills as that single word sinks in. _So it comes back to bite me in the ass_. Noctis’ face flushes as Prompto continues to dress him, lacing up the corset before turning Noct around to face him. He pulls him up and pats around at the skirt portion of the dress to removes any particles that may have gotten on it during the struggle. He steps back and looks his friend up and down before signaling for Ignis. The older boy walks around Noctis, adjusting bits of fabric, and fluffing up some of the frills before making a pleased grunt.

“Have him put the shawl and hat on so we can see what the entire ensemble looks like, then we’ll head outside to meet up with Gladio.” 

Noctis begrudgingly does as he’s told and puts the remaining items on. Prompto lets out an awe-inspiring ooh as the outfit is complete, quickly snatching up his camera and taking a couple of shots.

“Oh man, this is great! I’m defiantly getting an A in my class, and Iggy’s gonna get one for sure in his sewing class.” 

“Truly.” Ignis says, a bit of pompous pride flowing from him. 

They lead the dress clad teen from Prompto’s room and help him carefully descend the stairs as the blonde hums the wedding march loudly, making Noct turn beet red. The three teens make their way out to the backyard and find Gladio leaning against a beam on the porch, fiddling with the brim of a black top hat. 

“Oh good sir, may I present this beautiful Milady for you.” Prompto chortles and nudges the blushing Noctis forward, who hands are covering his face. 

Noctis opens his fingers slightly to see Gladio’s face, to his shock there is no disgust to be seen, instead the older boy is blushing and awestruck as he eyes the other teen. Noctis completely pulls his hands away and gives the other a once over. He is dressed in a similar era attire with a black frock coat over top of a silk crimson vest and white undershirt. Gloved fingers fiddle with the rim of the black top hat again before he stops and sticks one hand into his black slacks pocket, smiling bashfully. A whistle draws both of their attentions to Prompto who wiggles around gleefully. 

“This is going to be so frigging great!” he says and snaps a couple shots of the two standing next to each other. 

“Well,” Gladio begins and clears his throat while blushing. “you uh look really, beautiful. I mean umm nice.” He turns an even deeper shade of red and returns to fidgeting with the hat’s brim. 

Noct flushes as well, folding his hands in front of himself nervously and looking down at his feet. “Thank you, you look very nice too.” 

The two squirm around anxiously as Prompto darts about them snapping multiple photos from different angles before stopping and looking through his snapshots. A disgruntled throat clear catches the four teens attention to the man standing on the porch. He shifts his eyes amongst all four until he stops on Gladio, making the teen stiffen.

“Hair’s getting long boy, make sure you cut it before the season starts.” he grumbles out and takes a sip from his mug.

Gladio stands ramrod straight and takes a deep breath. “Yes sir, will do sir.”

“Dad!” Prompto whines and makes a pouty face.

The gruff man grunts and walks back into the house, leaving the four boys alone. Gladio lets out a deep sigh and rubs at his hair while frowning. Noct looks to the older boy and smiles fondly at him, getting one in return when Gladio notices him.

“I like your hair long, maybe even longer too.”

“Heh, all right. I’ll start growing it out after graduation, let it get past my shoulders even.” Gladio says and grins. “You think I can pull it off?”

“Definitely.”

The two chuckle to themselves before exchanging friendly smiles again as Prompto and Ignis toddle over and begin scrutinizing them.

“Hmm, I don’t think we’re gonna need a wig for Noct. Maybe just curl his hair?” Prompto suggests fluffing his friend’s black locks away from his forehead.

“Yes, I think that would look wonderful, especially with just a light dusting of blush to rosy his cheeks.” Ignis adds in as he cups Noctis’ face and moves it around. He then releases his younger friend and turns to the oldest who starts to get antsy. “But what about our dear Gladiolus?”

“Oh, I know, will have him wear a fake mustache. That’ll look awesome.”

“Or he can just forgo shaving for a few days. His facial hair grows relatively quick, I remember when we signed up to be camp counselors for the middle school camping trip. He couldn’t shave for four days and ended up looked like a Garula.” Ignis titters getting a scowl from the teen. 

“Dude, muttonchops!” Prompto bounces around gleefully and raises his hand for a high-five from Ignis, but the other teen shoots him down. 

“Hey, are we done yet?” Noct asks fidgeting around. “The bodice is starting to hurt.”

“Just one last thing.” Prompto says and turns a cheeky eye to Gladio. “So I know you’re strong and all, but I need you to pick my bro up in the dress, make sure it will look natural.”

Noctis sucks air through his teeth and angrily glares at the blonde. Gladio fiddles with his jacket before turning to Noct with a questioning look.

“Is umm, it okay if I pick you up?” he asks softly, turning a light shade of pink.

Noct looks to him with a slight apprehension, his heart beating against his ribcage. He purses his lips tightly together and forces down a hard swallow before nodding his head yes. Prompto lets out a loud ‘Whoop’ and readies his camera as Gladio turns towards Noct. He places the top hat onto his head before gently placing his hand against Noctis’ back. He takes a deep breath and leans down slowly to place his other arm under the smaller boy’s thighs. Noctis blushes slightly and wraps his arms around Gladio’s neck and then is lifted carefully off the ground, cradled bridal style. The two exchange unsure looks before giggling as Prompto begins snapping away. A bold smirk forms on Gladio’s lips and he gives a spin on the back of his heels causing Noct to grip around his neck tighter and laugh out excitedly. Noctis smiles tenderly and rests his head gently on the other teen’s broad shoulder, soaking up the closeness he’s sharing with his crush. 

“Oh-my-gods!” Prompto squeals with glee as he quickly snaps some more shots. “That right there, is the perfect pose. So captivating.”

“All right, that’s enough.” Noct grumbles, releasing Gladio’s neck and is carefully set down. “I want out of this dress.”

“But Noct, it’s not your wedding night yet.” Prompto titters and gets a shoe tossed at him. 

The blonde laughs and grabs up the footwear and lobs it back at his friend but Gladio steps in front of Noct to shield him, getting the shoe against his back instead. Ignis huffs loudly and stalks over to the taller brunette and begins dusting off the mark on the back of the jacket.

“Now look at this, there’s a scuff mark. Come on, take it off. I’m going to have to hand wash it now.” Ignis groans and takes the jacket, folding it neatly. “Really you three.” 

“Hey, why don’t after me and Noct get changed we all head over to the diner for lunch.” Gladio suggests getting a giddy smile from Prompto.

“Yeah! Awesome, let’s do that.” 

Prompto grabs Noct by the wrist and drags him back into the house, chanting about food.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks again to my commenters and readers, sorry it took so long to upload this. :D

It’s Spirit Week, with each day being a different theme for the students and teachers to dress up and the current semester classes to begin handing out finals. It all leads up to Homecoming, where their Football team plays against their archrivals, followed by the school dance and then the night ends with a bonfire. It is also when Prompto’s final is set to take place and that night Noctis is to meet up with Gladio. But today is funny hat day, and Noct is wearing his Chocobo hat that he got when his Father took him to a festival in Altissa as a child. He spots Prompto, who is wearing a fluffy yellow beanie and the blonde points finger guns at him and winks. He then spots Ignis, and surprisingly for all the boasting of school pride the teen spews, is not wearing a hat. The brunette quips it is beneath him to wear something so degrading until Gladio comes over and cheekily sticks a chef’s hat on the teen’s head. The Senior is wearing baseball cap tilted to the side with an apparently offensive saying on it; something about a Midgarzolom not wanting none or something; after he is ripped into by the Junior. Prompto must have gotten it since he wiggles his eyebrows at the older teen, then to Noctis before giving him a quick slap to the buns and running off cackling. The two teens exchange looks before turning red and heading to their respective homerooms. Noctis gets through two of his morning classes and gets ready to head to his third when he spots Gladio waiting outside the classroom and looking around anxiously.

“Hey Gladio.” Noct calls out to him and sees the teens face light up.

“Hey there, I wanted to ask you something.” 

“Sure, what is it?”

“So uh Ignis had told me you were into that crime thriller show that started last year, the one that follows two female detectives trying to catch a serial killer who leaves the victims ears at the crime scene.”

“Yeah, the new season starts tonight. Why do you ask?” Noctis asks curiously.

“Well, I really got into over the summer and I wanted to know if umm you maybe wanted to come over tonight and watch it with me?” Gladio says, turning a shade of pink.

“But it starts at nine and gets over at ten, my Dad wouldn’t want me out that late.” Noctis pouts slightly, really wanting to go.

“Yeah about that.” Gladio begins to get more nervous and fidgets with his jacket. “I was thinking that since I drive and all, that maybe you could spend the night and I’ll take us to school in the morning.”

Noctis’ blinks in shock and is taken aback. “I uhh, I think that would be okay. I just have to check with my Dad.”

Gladio smiles broadly, his cheeks still tinged with pink. “Great, let me know before the end of the day so I can take you back to your house to pick up clothes, okay?”

Noctis smiles back at him and nods. “Actually, I can find out during lunch break and then I’ll let you know then.”

“Sounds good, see ya at lunch Noct.” 

The two wave to each other and head off, with Noctis going to his Art class with a slight skip to his step now. He takes his usual seat and waits for the class to begin when he overhears a very interesting conversation from a group of girls at the table behind him.

“Did you hear, that really hot senior Gladiolus is getting his class ring resized.” one of the girls whispers to the others. “You know what that means.”

“No, what? Tell me.” another says eagerly.

“That means he’s gonna give it to someone and ask them out.” the first girl giggles. “I bet it’s Mariana, she’s always hanging all over him.”

“No way, it has to be Octavia. She’s like tall, blonde, and gorgeous. All the guys want her so if it's anyone it’s gonna be her.” 

The group of girls squeal and giggle while continuing with their gossip, as Noctis feels a bout of nausea hit him hard. He should have expected this, with Gladio being a popular Senior and all, but it still makes his heart ache knowing that he’s going to ask someone out; someone who is not him. He wonders if he should ask the older teen about it, as one friend to another, but decides it’s none of his business and that it would hurt worse hearing it from the teens own mouth. He rests his chin on his hands and pouts as Prompto comes skipping into the class, taking a seat next to his best friend.

“Sup bro, why so glum?”

“It’s nothing.” Noctis sighs and sullenly lays his head on the table. 

He makes it through Art and Science class when the bell rings to signal that first-period lunch is starting. Noct goes to the outside sitting area and quickly shoots his dad a text about that night. He quickly gets a reply and chuckles to himself at what his father wrote. Now he just has to wait for Gladio to show up so he can let him know he was given permission, but with one stipulation. Prompto meets up with him, and then Ignis joins the two but Gladio still hasn’t shown up. Noct decides to delve into his lunch, figuring he’ll either see the older teen in the hall or even at the end of the day. But then he sees him walk outside with a group of other teens wearing similar hats and jackets, but also there is a blonde girl that he has his arm around. Noct has never seen her before and he can only assume it’s one of the girls that was mentioned before, making a knot form in his stomach with a slight hint of jealousy. The blonde girl laughs at something that Gladio says and playfully slaps his chest before he removes his arm from around her and waves to his friends. But before he leaves, the girl grabs his face and says something aggressively to him and leans up to kiss his cheek. Noctis stomach turns and sense of despair washes over him but then his anguish is put at ease when Gladio places his hand over the girl’s mouth and shakes his head with a grimace. The girl laughs boisterously and nudging him before following after the other wrestlers and Gladio walks over to the table where Noct is sitting. He gives the younger teen a big smile but then becomes flustered when he sees the other two teens smile coyly at him. 

“Hello Gladiolus.” 

“Heya Big Guy.”

“Hi.” Noct squeaks out timidly and smiles at him.

He returns their greeting and takes a seat next to Ignis, facing Noctis. The two exchange smiles before Gladio looks out the corner of his eye at the others and then looking back questioningly to Noct.

“Did you ask him?” Gladio mouths to the other boy.

Noct nods. “Yeah, but he wants to meet you.”

Gladio flushes red but smiles and nods in return. He goes to start unpacking his lunch when the girl from before sneaks up behind him and lays across his broad back, resting her chin on his head and looking right at the black-haired teen across from them. 

“Ooh Gladdy, who’s this cute thing? Why wouldn’t you introduce me to such a darling?” 

“This is Noctis, the one I told you about the other day.” the teen grumbles and tries to nudge her off.

The girl scrunches her nose and looks Noct up and down again, but then she gives a toothy grin and wraps her arms around Gladio’s head and rocks around with him.

“So this is him? Aww, Gladdy, he is just so tiny and precious.”

Noctis turns red and scowls at the girl, he is not that small. The girl gives the tall brunette a smack to the back and jostles Ignis’ hair before leaving them be. Ignis just sighs and smooths down his hair before looking to Prompto who looks starry eyed and smitten.

“Wow, she’s gorgeous.” he coos and turns to Gladio. “Dude, who’s that? Hook a brother up.”

“That’s Marianna, and no.”

“What! Why?”

“You don’t have the right ‘equipment’ for her.” Gladio states, making Ignis choke on his sandwich and Noctis’ heart flutter that she’s not a potential rival for Gladio’s affection. 

“So, does that mean I should go by some tools or something?”

Ignis sighs and shakes his head. “Prompto my dear, the way your brain works amazes me at times.”

Prompto’s mouth flops open and closes a few times, a befuddled expression on his face. But he just shrugs his shoulders and continues to prod Gladio.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And it begins. Meeting the dads, sleepover shenanigans, and finally the drama bomb drops. Thanks, and enjoy. :D

The school day has finished and now Gladio waits patiently in Noctis’ foyer as the younger teen goes to get his father. He eventually returns with the man in tow and introduces them to each other, smiling happily. 

Regis smiles warmly at the teen, who is standing stiff and nervously. “It’s a pleasure to finally meet you, my son speaks very highly of you.” he says, reaching a hand out and ignoring the glare his son shoots his way.

Gladio takes his hand and forces a smile on his face, trying to hide his anxiety. “Uh, it’s nice to meet you too, sir.”

Regis chuckles at the boy’s bashfulness. “I’m glad you two are friends, my son is very shy and I worry about him.”

“Dad.” Noctis growls.”

“So tell me Gladiolus, how long have you been driving?”

“Two years, sir.”

“Do you have a job?”

“Part time, at a bookstore.”

“How are your grades?”

“All A’s sir.”

“And what are your plans for the future?”

“Dad, this isn’t an interrogation, gods.” Noctis grumps. 

His father smiles and lightly chuckles. “All right, I won’t keep you both any longer. My son is in your hands Gladiolus, keep him safe and don’t drive recklessly.”

“You have my word sir, I’ll be very careful.” Gladio says with pride.

Regis smiles and nods before turning to his son, giving him a pat on the shoulder and leaving. Noctis takes Gladio’s hand and leads him upstairs to his room, so that he may grab clothes for the night and the next day. The older teen plops down on Noct’s bed and looks around, checking out the posters and other wall decorations he has. Noctis heads into his closet and once he’s out of sight shakes with excitement that his crush is in his room and he was going over to the other teen’s to spend the night. He collects himself and paws through his wardrobe looking for his soccer jersey since the next day is Sports Team Day and eventually finds it and walks out but then softly gasps when he spots Gladio holding the plush Moogle he had on his bed. 

“My sister has the exact same one, just a bit bigger though.” he says and chuckles.

“I uhh had it since I was small, my dad bought it for me.” That was a lie, he got it a couple of years ago because he thought it was cute. 

“That’s adorable.” Gladio giggles and stands, walking towards the smaller teen and making the Moogle appear as it is flying. “Mwah.” he laughs and presses the stuffed toy against Nocts cheek as if it gave him a kiss. “You can bring this with if you want to cuddle with it.” 

Noctis flushes red and snatches the plushie away. “I don’t need to cuddle with it, I’m not a baby.”

“Hey, it’s all right I won’t judge. Besides, I always have to keep an extra pillow on hand since I like to hug something when I’m sleeping.” 

Noctis’ mind unintentionally wanders at the other boy’s admission, and his cheeks flourish with pink. It would seem, though, that Gladio caught his expression since he laughs out loudly making Noct turn even darker, but with embarrassment. 

“Oh? Was someone having wicked thoughts?” the older teen teases.

“No!” Noctis retorts and grabs a duffle bag to toss his clothing into, along with his hairbrush, toothbrush, and deodorant. “Okay, I’m ready, let’s go.” 

Gladio stands and begins to chuckle as he picks up the stuffed Moogle again. “But what about Mr. Moogle, can’t leave him behind.”

Noctis groans and takes the plush, stuffing it into his jacket’s pocket and heading back downstairs with Gladio. He says goodbye to his father and the two teens head on over to Gladio’s house, a large rustic bungalow with an expansive fenced in yard. Gladio parks his truck in the driveway and leads Noctis towards his front door when it suddenly opens and a large monster of a dog leaps out. He would have almost pounced the smaller teen if not for the brunette snatching the dog’s collar.

“Whoa boy, hold up!” he grunts and tries to hold onto the overeager dog. “Easy Deadeye, this is my friend Noctis, so behave.” 

Noctis looks apprehensively at the mountain of a dog and steadily reaches his hand out for the dog to sniff. The dog takes in the teen’s scent and calms down while wagging his tail and licking his hand. Noctis chuckles and pats the dog’s oversized head, getting a nuzzle in return. He then notices the cloudiness of the dog’s left eye along with a gash and grimaces slightly.

“What happened to him?”

“His eye you mean? From what the breeder said a bobcat got into his yard and went after the puppies that were there. He got struck before they could shoot the cat and he lost his eyesight. So we called him Deadeye.”

Noct frowns at the dog and gives him a quick pat before looking up and seeing Gladio’s little sister ogling him from the doorway. The preteen presses her palms to her cheeks and giggles why wiggling around. 

“Hi Noct.” the little girl sing songs at the teen. “Did you come to see me?”

“Iris.” her brother growls.

The young girl turns to her brother and scowls. “Go away Gladdy you big dummy! You have chores to do, so go do them or I’ll tell Papa!” 

“Tell me what, Iris?” a deep voice calls from inside the house. “That you are not in your room doing your homework?”

The young girl squeaks and bolts into the house, past a large man, and up a flight of stairs. The man sighs and shakes his head before turning to the two boys.

“Hey Dad, this Noctis. Noct, this is my dad Clarus.” 

“It’s a pleasure to meet you finally, my son has mentioned you quite a bit so now I can finally put a face to the name.” the man chuckles making his son turn red and scowl at him.

Noctis chuckles slightly at not being the only one to be teased today by their father and shakes the man’s hand. Thankfully he doesn’t get grilled for information instead Gladio leads his friend upstairs to his room and has him set his stuff in there before taking him into the study, having Noct play a computer game while the older teen completes his daily chores. Gladio eventually returns and has Noct come with him to the kitchen to select a pizza to cook for the two of them, all the while trying to keep Iris out of their hair. Once the pizza is ready, they grab some drinks and head up to the brunette’s room to hang out while eating and watching a bad movie that they mock relentlessly together. It gets to be quarter of nine when Gladio takes Noct back downstairs to grab snacks before the show starts and then they head back up, making themselves comfy on a nest of pillows and blankets strewn about the floor, before delving into their treats and getting excited for the show to begin. When it does, they are immediately sucked in and act like a couple of dorks by shouting at the characters on the screen and blocking each other’s view when something exciting happens that turns into play fighting between the teens. Noctis manages to pin the older teen down, or Gladio let him as the teen would probably contest, and hovers over him while laughing with pure joy.

“It’s hard to believe that a month ago you would turn tail and run from me.” Gladio chuckles while smiling up at the other teen. “It seems I succeeded in getting you out of your shy little turtle shell.” 

“Yeah, it would seem so.”

The teens gaze into each other’s eyes, exchanging content smiles and giggling while unaware of the looming presence scowling at them. Gladio places his hands gently on the smaller boy’s waist, smiles, and unleashes a relentless tickle assault. Noctis laughs hardily and tries to wiggle away but the larger boy shifts their positions where he has the other pinned under him and continues his attack, getting Noct’s sides, armpits, and thighs. 

“PAPA! Gladdy is doing naughty things!” Iris shouts as she bounces on her brother’s bed.

“Naughty like being up past their bedtime?” her father retorts making the little girl flee the room before he steps in. He turns his gaze to his son and the panting boy on the floor, sighing deeply. “Really Gladiolus, how old are you?”

“Hey, I’m only seventeen. I can still have fun.” the teen snaps back and gets a stunned look from the younger boy, making his father lose his composure and chuckle. “Holy shit dad, did you just snort?”

“Language, son.” his father admonishes and turns to walk out the door. “Please keep it quiet, and goodnight you two.”

The two boys say goodnight to him and he shuts the bedroom door. The teens giggle and relax on the blanket mess while trying to catch their breaths. Gladio gives Noctis a nudge to get his attention and chuckles slightly.

“You thought I was older?”

“No, I was just teasing you.” Noct chuckles out and smiles. “But you could pass for older.”

“Yeah, a lot of people mistake me for older. I remember in my Sophomore year this new girl thought I was a Senior and asked me out. We dated for a few months but when she found out how old I really was she broke up with me, said I wasn’t old enough for her.” 

Noctis’ heart rate increases and he pouts slightly. “Oh. Well that wasn’t really nice of her.”

“Meh, it’s all right, it was for the best. I might have still been with her and wouldn’t have noticed this really special person.” Gladio says and turns slightly pink, fidgeting with a button on his shirt.

Noct looks to him, a mess of emotions filling him up at the other teen’s words. “You, like someone?” 

“Yeah, I’ve liked them for a while now and I decided I was going to ask them out at Homecoming. It’s going to be great, I can’t wait to see their face light up when I ask and give them my class ring. I just hope it’s done being resized by then, had to get it a lot smaller.”

Noctis frowns and looks up at the ceiling. “Who is it?”

“I’m not telling, it’s a surprise. I haven’t even told Ignis or my Wrestling buddies yet. You’ll just have to wait for Homecoming.” he says giving a cheeky grin and sitting up. “Well I think it’s time we get ready for bed.”

The two get changed into their pajamas and settle down for the night. Gladio shuts off his light and puts the radio on for background noise before wishing Noctis a goodnight and nodding off to sleep. Noct remains awake and tosses and turns while his emotions run rampant, eventually turning away from the other teen to bury his face into his pillow to muffle his soft weeping.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am a terrible person. >XD


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for being slow to put this up, had a majorly difficult project in my Digital Illustrations class that stole almost all of my free time. I don't know which one was worse, the gradient mesh or designing a blender using only shapes and three colors. :C But enough of my flim-flam, thanks to my readers and commenters and enjoy. :D

The day of Homecoming has arrived, and everyone is super excited for the day, everyone except Noctis who is still reeling from the night he stayed over at Gladio’s and the teen confirmed he was going to ask someone out. It may seem petty, but he’s been avoiding the other boy slightly since then, only talking to him when absolutely necessary or otherwise just walking away before he sees him. He’s even been hiding out in the bathroom during lunch so the other won’t find him; it hurts him way too much to even look at the Senior. But unfortunately, he can’t avoid him now since it’s time for Prompto’s final and helping his friend trumps his feelings of despair. So now he stands in that god awful black mass of fabric with an air of melancholy surrounding him as Gladio stands next to him, eyebrows creased in concern and looking glum.

“Come on you two, I know you’re dressed gothically, but you can show some life.” Prompto grumps at the two and readies his camera. 

Noctis sighs deeply and takes a quick peek at the older teen, who looks down to him and makes a funny face. Noct can’t help the smile and soft chuckle it draws out of him that gives Prompto an opening to snap a few shots.

“Great, now for the grand finale. Lift the young maiden into your strong arms and hold onto to each other and gaze into one another’s eyes like you’ve been in love for your entire lives.” the blonde says dramatically. 

Noctis wraps his arms around himself tightly, feeling a bout of nausea sweep over him. He notices the apprehension the other teen shows as he begins to fidget around. 

“Noct, is it okay if I pick you up?” Gladio asks his lips tugging downward. 

Noct turns even paler and slowly nods his head, his heart thumping rapidly. The brunette teen gets into position and gently lifts the smaller teen up, who wraps his arms around the other's neck and rest his head on his broad shoulder. He takes in the larger boy’s warmth and the spicy scent of his body spray, enjoying this while it lasts since he knows after tonight he won’t ever get to experience it again. A tender smile tugs at his lips as Gladio rests his head against his, envisioning things that will never come true as Prompto clicks away with his camera.

“Okie doke you two, thank you very much. You can go get changed now.”

Gladio sets Noct down gently on the ground and gives him a soft smile but gets a cold shoulder in return when the black-haired teen turns and heads into the adjacent room to begin changing. He hears the door open and shut behind him but doesn’t even turn to acknowledge the other boy and quickly sheds the dress. 

“Noct? Hey, Noct?” Gladio prods and finally gets the other’s attention. “Did I do something to piss you off? You haven’t been talking to me and keep running off whenever I’m near.” he says and looks down. “Please tell me what I did.”

_Like break my heart?_ Noct shakes his head at his selfish thought and returns to changing.

“No, it’s not that. I haven’t been feeling well lately and I didn’t want you to catch whatever I’m coming down with since you have something important to do tonight.” Noct lies as he tries to fight back the tears he feels welling in his eyes.

“Oh. Well you don’t have to worry about that, I’m hardy and don’t get sick easily. I mean my allergies get bad in the spring but other than that I’m pretty healthy.” Gladio says but then looks slightly panicked. “Are you still coming tonight? I really want you to come.” 

Noctis purses his lips tightly together and groans quietly. _Why, so you can show off your new lover? Rub it in my face that the first and only person I ever felt anything for doesn’t like me back? Gods why am I being so stupid and childish about this?_

“Yeah, I’m still going.” he forces out, not caring to notice the relieved look on the other teen's face.

“Great! I’ll see you then!” Gladio chirps and quickly changes, leaving the room.

Noctis puts the rest of his clothing on and starts to walk out but feels the tears streak down his cheeks. He quickly rushes to the bathroom and hides in the stall he’s been calling home during his lunch periods for the week, softly crying himself out. He rubs at his face, a painful migraine throbbing in his head as he continues to berate himself for the way he’s acting and feeling. He continues to wallow around in misery until the school day finally comes to a close and he goes to meet up with Prompto and Ignis who goaded him into helping set up for Homecoming. He ties some ribbons to the front of the bleachers on the home team’s side and steps back to see if they are even. He spots Gladio and a few of the other sports’ captains throwing streamers in their school’s colors around tree branches and hooting loudly with adrenaline. Noct smiles and chuckles to himself but stops and dashes off when the older teen almost sees him. Everything is finished up and a crowd begins to pile in for the festivities of the night. Noct climbs to the top of the bleachers and nestles himself into a corner where he hopes he won’t be seen, so that way he won’t be dragged down and forced to watch his crush make out with his new love. To be nice though, he texts Prompto where he is at and the blonde skips up to him and takes a seat.

“So bro, what’s got you in a funk?” 

Noctis furrows his brows, lower lip slightly quivering and spills his guts to his friend. “Gladio’s asking someone out tonight, someone he’s liked for a while.”

“Oh buddy.” Prompto softly pulls his friend into a hug and consoles him. “I’m sorry.”

“I just, I feel so horrible. I know I should be happy for him and that nothing would have ever started between us but I just kind of hoped, you know?”

Prompto gets a confused look on his face and looks down at his friend. “You sure he’s asking someone out?” 

“Yeah, he told me the other night and I overheard some girls talking about him getting his class ring resized which he confirmed.” 

“Huh, I wonder if Ignis knew this?” the blonde says and shoots him a quick text. He gets a response back and frowns. “Well apparently he didn’t know either, but now he’s worried about you.”

“Tell him not to worry, it’ll take some time but I’ll get over it.”

Prompto smiles tenderly at his friend and rubs his back. The game begins and Ignis joins up with them soon after to console his young friend, while also threatening bodily harm to the older boy but Noctis talks him out of it. Eventually, the three travel down the bleachers to get refreshments and attempt to cheer the black-haired teen up when they come across Gladio and his group of friends. Prompto and Ignis give him the stink eye making the teen flinch and get a puzzled look on his face. He spots Noct and tries to wave him over but gets ignored as he walks with the other two, who continue to give evil eyes to the brunette who’s starting to grow agitated. The three remain down by the snack shack and watch intently as their team goes on the offensive and makes a great play with only twenty seconds left in the first quarter to score a goal. The crowd cheers loudly and blow air horns with excitement that their team is up by a wide margin going into the second half which is increased when they make the field goal. Noctis feels excitement return to him as he cheers the team on, but is suddenly grabbed from behind and pulled away before he has a chance to even blink. He gasps and snaps his head around to see the blonde girl from the other day dragging him towards the group of captains, and Gladio who is slightly red in the face and fidgeting. 

“Here you go, I rescued the princess from the evil bitches for you Gladdy.” she teases and pinches his cheek. 

Gladio pushes her hand away and looks to Noct, his cheeks turning even redder. Noctis looks up at him and all of his feelings return in a quick flood, making his heart thump faster.

“Hey, Noct.”

“Hey, Gladio.”

The older teen smiles and turns to the group and introduces Noctis to them, specifically to the Soccer captain who the teen will be teammates with come spring. Noctis exchanges pleasantries with them and laughs a little at the crude jokes some of them make as Ignis and Prompto sidle up behind him and give the tall brunette the hairy eyeball, getting one in return from the blonde girl. Gladio shifts himself over to Noct and nudges him, gesturing towards the bleachers. The smaller teen furrows his brows and gives him a confused look but gets a soft smile in return as the older boy reaches his hand out to him. His heart thumps rapidly in his chest, a nervousness overcomes him that he hasn’t felt since he first met the older teen. _Wait, what is he-_

“Gladio!” a peppy voice calls out and he feels a shove to his back.

He spins around quickly to see a leggy blonde standing flirtatiously with a group of girls behind her, giggling and chattering to one another. The others all turn to the new group curiously, except for Ignis and Mariana who stare with disgust at the showy girl. 

“Hey Octavia, what’s going on?” he asks, giving her a soft smile.

The girl giggles and moves in closer to him so they are chest to chest. “So I heard that you’re still single, and I just broke up with my boyfriend so I was thinking that maybe you and I could, you know.”

The older teen frowns. “No, what?”

The girl bites her lips and chuckles while wrapping her arms around his neck. “Become more acquainted with one another, maybe go to your truck and _talk_?”

The group behind the girl begins to titter loudly as Gladio’s friends wolf whistle. Other’s around them swoop in closer to join in with the spectacle, egging the Senior on as he stands there in shock. Noct feels as if his heart has been ripped out and stomped on by a pair of tacky heels as the group around them chants for the two popular Seniors to kiss. The blonde flirtatiously giggles again and leans up to kiss him as the cheering gets louder and Noct begins to feel tears welling.

“NO!” 

Everything becomes quiet as the girl is shoved back, an offended look overtaking her features.

“What do you mean no?”

“I’m sorry but I like someone else.” 

Hushed whispers work their way through the crowd as the blonde folds her arms and scrunches her nose. 

“Really? Who? I am the most popular girl at this school, there is no one who is better than me!”

“You’re wrong,” Gladio says and turns to Noctis, blushing fiercely as he takes something from his pocket. “there is someone way better.” He fidgets around and takes a deep breath before looking Noctis right in the eyes. “Noctis, I umm wanted to do this in private but umm well, we’ve been friends for over a month now but I uh started to umm like you, more than that.” he says and coughs nervously, before holding out his open palm presenting his class ring. “Will you, accept this and go out with me?”

Shocked gasps and murmurs work their way through the crowd of onlookers before someone begins to shush them and everyone becomes silent while focusing on the Freshmen. Noct looks down at the ring, his heart beating like a jackhammer in his chest and a dizzying feeling swirling through his body. And because he must have pissed someone off in a past life, he faints.


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, here we are. The end of my second fanfiction. Thank you all for the comments, kudos, but most of all reading my silly little fic. I do enjoy making them cute and adorable little dorks. So thanks again and enjoy. :D

The teen groans as he slowly comes to, blinking and taking in his surroundings as his vision begins to clear; it would seem as if he is under the bleachers. He has a throbbing headache and his whole body is sore but he feels a warmth encompass his upper half and someone tenderly stroking his hair. Noct lifts his head up and peers at the worried face of Gladio when everything comes flooding back to him. The Senior, his crush, presented him with his ring and asked him out, and Noct being the foolish teen he is, fainted. His cheeks flush red and he rests his head back down before realizing he was laying in the older boy’s lap and jerks back. 

“Whoa, careful Noct, you don’t want to rattle your brain anymore.” Gladio says with concern and gently places his hands on the teen's shoulders. “You scared the hell outta me when you passed out so suddenly.”

“You caught me when I fell?” 

“Of course I did, I wasn’t about to let you get hurt. Especially since I uhh-” 

Noct smiles bashfully and snuggles into the large coat wrapped around him, realizing it’s Gladio’s wrestling jacket. He decides it’s time to explain himself and to let the older teen know how he feels. “I’m sorry Gladio, I’ve been a horrible shit to you these past few days. The thing is I, also started to like you, but this was after we met for the first time. I had a bad crush ever since and I got so jealous when I thought you were going to ask someone else out that I couldn’t be around you. Can you, forgive me?”

Gladio furrows his brows as if he’s deep in thought before his lips curl into a warm smile and he nods. “Of course, I was being coy about all this and didn’t think of how you might have felt, and then with me trying to flirt which I am apparently bad at.” he says and begins to turn a deep red, reaching into his pocket. “So umm, shall we start over?”

Noctis blushes deeply and shakes his head. “No need, my answer is yes.”

Gladio grins broadly and reaches his hand out to the younger teen, having him place his hand on his and sliding the resized class ring on. It’s still a bit loose, but Noct figures his fingers will get thicker and he’ll grow into it. 

“Noct? Is it all right if I uhh kiss you now?”

The younger teen smiles and nods as the other grins again and softly chuckles. They lean in and place a clumsy kiss to each other’s lips but reel back when cheers, clapping, and the sound of a camera shutter surrounds them, unaware they had an audience. Noctis turns bright red and pulls the jacket over his head to hide his embarrassment with Gladio joining him under the cover of the large garment. The two smile deeply at each other and share another kiss before the jacket is yanked off and a camera clicks rapidly. 

“Aww, come on you love birds, smile for the camera. You know you two are going to be the talk of the school for weeks.” Prompto titters as he snaps a few more shots. “I’m defiantly sticking these in the couples’ part of the yearbook.”

Noctis turns a deep red but then looks to Gladio who exchanges a loving smile with him. The older boy stands and holds out his hand to help his boyfriend stand before wrapping a thick arm around his shoulders, pulling him against him. 

“Hey ya’ll, let's ditch the game and go get some food at the Diner.” one of the captains suggests, getting agreeing cheers from the group. 

The group joyfully dashes to their vehicles, with Noct sitting snuggly next to Gladio in his truck, arm wrapped around the bigger boy’s bicep and head rested on his shoulder. He watches as they drive towards the diner, but instead of pulling in like the rest, Gladio keeps going making Noct furrows his brows. 

“Hey, why aren’t we stopping with them?”

“I was thinking we could go somewhere else to eat, just the two of us. Since we’ll be hounded relentlessly after tonight.”

Noctis smiles and chuckles lightly, agreeing with the teen. They pull up to a fast-food restaurant and head through the drive through before leaving and driving to a scenic parking area that overlooks part of the city. Gladio backs his truck up so they can sit in the back and enjoy their meal and the night sky with each other in peace. 

“So I told you when mine started, but when did you exactly start having feelings for me?” Noct asks curiously.

“Well it was after that time when your blonde friend had us take pictures together. I thought you were kind of cute with your shyness and then you fainted into my arms and I felt this warmth I never had for anyone before.” Gladio admits and then turns red. “After that, I couldn’t get you out of my head and then we started to become friends which made the feelings grow further. Also, I’m very bad at wooing and admitting my feelings so, yeah all that.” 

“Ahh, I guess we both suck at admitting our feelings.” Noctis giggles and frowns. “But I am sorry again for mistreating you this week.”

“It’s all right Noct, like I said, I didn’t help matters by being secretive and trying to drop subtle hints to you. All I was thinking about was how cool it would be to ask you out at homecoming.”

“It was a sweet thought though and very romantic.” the younger teen says and snuggles closer to the older. 

“Heh, guess I’m going to have to go all out when I ask you out to Prom then.” Gladio says, grinning cheekily. 

“Mmm hmm.” Noct hums out before looking up at the brunette. “Hey, is it okay if I kiss you?”

“Always.”

The two teens exchange a soft kiss before pulling back and giggling at one another.

“You taste like fish fillet.” Gladio chuckles.

“Yeah well, you taste like icky onion rings.” Noctis retorts back and sticks out his tongue like he’s going to retch. 

They continue to tease one another and finish their dinner while Gladio steals Noct’s fries and the younger teen claims half of his boyfriend’s milkshake. The older boy looks at his watch, seeing it’s close to eight already.

“The dance should be starting soon.” 

“Yeah? Do you want to head back and go to it?” Noct asks.

“Nah, not my thing. Although-” Gladio hops out of the bed of his truck and goes to start the vehicle. He turns the radio to a country station and turns up the volume before returning to the back of the truck and holding his hand out to Noctis. “how about this?”

Noct grins and scoots over the to him, taking the older boy’s hand and allowing him to help him down. The two boys dance under the moonlight to the radio, enjoying their time together while also planning the rest of their night and what to do for the weekend. Noctis wraps his arms around the taller boy’s neck and steps up on his shoes to be able to reach him better and plant a quick kiss on him. 

“Such a shorty.” Gladio teases as he wraps his arms around the other teen’s waist and hoists him up. 

Noct giggles and wraps his legs around his boyfriend’s middle and slinks his arms around his neck. “Yup, I’m tiny and precious.” 

“That you are.” 

The teens lean in to kiss again but a flash of light startles them. They look over to discover Prompto, waggling his brows as he gives them a toothy grin along with Ignis who smiles coyly with his cell phone raised.

“Busted.” Prompto teases and snaps another shot.

“Really, isn’t it a bit too soon to run off and elope?” Ignis joins in with the teasing, reveling in the embarrassed looks the other two boys make. 

“Oh, shut it.” Gladio snaps at them as he sets Noct down on the tailgate and hops up as well. “We just wanted some peace and quiet.”

“Yeah good luck with that, you two are already all over social media.” Prompto giggles and climbs over the side to the truck bed. “Peace, quiet, and privacy are a thing of the past boys, especially with you two being the hottest couple now.”

“We are, aren’t we.” Noctis snickers, a bit conceited as he cuddles up against his boyfriend. 

Ignis climbs up in the back of the truck as well and passes around drinks from the brown paper bag he was holding before the four friends relax and joke around with one another before Prompto suggests they all stay over at his place since his parents won’t be home all weekend and they can stay up as long as they want. He even gives a devious eyebrow wiggle to the new couple, making Gladio flush and Noct give him a confounded look while Ignis thwacks the blonde upside the head. Noctis looks up at his crush turned boyfriend, his eyes glistening in the moonlight as he smiles lovingly at him. Gladio returns his gaze, a similar smile on his face as he leans down to place a quick kiss to the younger's lips and then nuzzles his nose with his before resting their foreheads together.


End file.
